Danny The Nanny
by tpiapiac
Summary: Elena Gilbert as a Nanny?
1. My way is not as wrong, I hope

**Hello Bunnies =3**

**At a time when my creative vein was blocked, I managed to come up with a new storyline for the short story. Of course, the base is "The Vampire Diaries" with Stefan and Elena's relationship. Another basic thing that characterizes this history is the series "The Nanny" (Polish cover of American show).**

**So... Here's the prologue!**

* * *

**TVD_TVD_TVD**

She was one little person in this big world. Beautiful world. World with all these people whom she didn't even know. It was so amazing but all of aspects of this wonderful fairytale tell into her ear one short sentence. A few words which she hated the most.

_It's not your place._

And then she opened her magnificent, deep-brown like dark chocolate eyes and realized that whisper in her head has right.

It wasn't her. She belongs not here. She belongs to nowhere.

But she loved the friends, the peevish cat who liked only her, even the big house. But not because it was so luxury, what of course was very comfortable et cetera… She loved the villa because of the fireplace in living room which was burned every time when was the storm with thunders. Because of the two amazing children whom she treated as her own. Because of long-haired breed of dog that she couldn't remember and she called it just "Lessie". Yeah, like a movie one.

She raised into her hand frame with the photo of her family…

What she was talking about? What family? She had no family. She had only job what was a lie. Untruth what she was feeding innocent people around her, and herself, of course.

She never be belong to this place. Beautiful round window with stained-glass never be her favorite thing inside again.

She put in place the frame. Unfortunately it collapsed and it was made of glass just like her heart. Shattered into thousand shards. She squatted right on the black piano and gathered the pieces of shattered into sharp pieces of glass. She accidentally jammed. Blood flew on the dark carpet so stain was not so visible. From the corners of her eyes flew tears. Not because it hurt her. Hurt her the fact that her story ends, like a flame in the fireplace, which she would never see.

She trashed into bin not only garbage. With them she got rid of all her memories. She really tried to do it. Really did.

But she cannot.

All was too deep ingrained in her heart. Her soul. Her… just inside her…

- You didn't want to go back. – She turned around and saw calm face of one of her new-old best friends. Of course she didn't want, but she has to. She has to go her own way. In different thing she always will be in a place. No left, no right, no moves. She nodded into his direction. Older than she man was looking at her with his omniscient look.

- You know that. Good for you. – She was trying to come off convincingly. As if it was all so easy. Harmless. As if she did just a vacation.

Holidays which will never come back.

- I'm glad that I've met you, Alaric. You were like father to me. I owe you a lot.

- You didn't wait for Max and Olive?

- No. Please, say goodbye to them from me.

- What about… - she interrupted him.

- No.

- It is a shame to lose you out of this house. I hope that you will find your best way. – He hugged her. He never hugged, anyone.

And then she opened the door and went out.

Left.

Gone...

* * *

**Yeah, it's really short, as I said. I hope that I'll write a few episodes. **


	2. Here I am, Danny

**This is the first chapter of my short story: "Danny, the Nanny". It's important to know that Prologue and the Epilogue are one bigger chapter and the chapters between them are flashbacks.**

* * *

**TVD_TVD_TVD**

It was really nice summer. The days were long and sunny. Heat poured in torrents through the large, square cake shop window in which she worked.

It was very warm. Sometimes even too warm to be able to sit in one place for more than a quarter of an hour. A small takings not improved anyone mood. Probably few people reached the sweet pastries, when they could buy cheaper and cooling ice cream.

She did not like this year, even though I but did nothing to fault. Guilty of spring, which was the same as another after the season… Hot.

Sensed what it means. Interest didn't go well, so the most sensible option would be to release someone. She was here recently, so obvious choice was just for her. That wasn't good, because she needed the money earned to pay the rent for the apartment she shared with her best friend.

Bonnie was a student. She had more money, if she could called her situation like that… She could count on help from her parents, but Elena didn't. Her parents past away and brother with aunt live far away.

She left her hometown when she was a student. She finished her education with Diploma in Management. Despite the good references unfortunately was not the position for her in New York. Whoever told her that she should leave the small Mystic Falls and chased her dreams, should now pay her for being listened that very bad advice.

Of course. It was the last day of her work, and twelve-dollar tip in the pocket of her jeans did not work soothes the senses. Theoretically, more pay for a cup of coffee and a small cake in the center.

She needed relief. The only place that could help her was obviously the park. It was probably the most accurate idea of the city center to organize such a large field of space. Green, clean, not disturbed by the municipal systems and traffic noise. Even the quantity of people who visit this place its not deterred. Some of them were like her. They were looking for their own place in the world.

She sat down on the green grass under a tree with the intention of listening to the quiet birdsong. But I heard quite a different story. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she turned her head when she heard the faintest cry. She got out of the place and dusted off her pants. She walked around the big tree where the other side was a little blonde-haired girl. And that she was crying.

- Sweetie, what happened? - Elena looked around and realized what can go. - Are you lost, right? - The girl nodded. Where do you live? I'll walk you home, what do you say?

- Daddy will not let me talk to strangers - answered her. Right.

- Your dad has to be very smart guy, since he gave you such important advice. But note that, you are lost here and you cry alone under a tree. You can stay here for a night or give me your little hand and tell me where you live. So? What's it gonna be? - Fact. Elena has never had a knack for the care of children, but how much of it had to be a complex feat? In the end it worked allusion to the imagination blonde who politely grabbed her hand.

- Good decision. So where do you live? It will be easier for us - Elena asked, once again, when after a few minutes went on in the park, and the little said nothing about her place of residence.

- Alaric! – she shouted at one time.

- I live here some time but I didn't hear the name of the street like that… Hey… Baby, wait! – Elena screamed because little girl pulled up and ran ahead. Elena bearing in high heels, which required the former head of his workers. Very clumsily she tried to catch up with her in the air. Finally girl stopped next to a tall man who took her in his arms and lifted up, as if she weighed as much as a five-year-heap of feathers.

- Oh, my God ... I have no strength. - Gasped when he finally stood in front of the dark-blonde man.

- Hello. My name is Alaric - said exposing at her hand in greeting.

- I am... - Took a deep breath. - I am... - Again deep breath.

- This is Danny - girl screamed shrilly, thus revealing that is what she had not to say.

- You're the nanny! - Man perked up at the sound of the word, which in fact was just a misunderstanding.

- No... She said that I'm Danny. My brother called me like that when I was younger.

- So maybe you want be a nanny? Actually we are looking someone. Last one, I think, lost her mind... I don't know why...

- Oh… No. I don't know anything about children.

- My boss is looking for anyone in this position. Max and Olive are very entertaining and his work takes a long time. Everything falls down on me I know the children as much as anything. I think that is just for buying chocolates... - He said bluntly, pointing a finger at Max who at the same time finishing a chocolate bar.

- If I may ask, what it does their mother, then?

- Mom passed away - she heard a little surly but at the same time the boy's voice filled with sadness.

- I'm sorry about that. She did not want to be too curious.

- Nothing happened. Danny? Read me a bedtime story? - Elena glanced at the girl who snuggled into her like a big teddy bear and would not let go.

- Sweetie... Maybe your brother could read to you? - A woman trying to somehow get out of this situation.

- He does not know how to read the emotions. I need someone that is compatible with my own personality – Elena looked at her stunned. Are these words just came out of the Five-Year paragraph?

- Do not even ask... - Alaric said.

- Please…

- Okay. I will read you but only today. Okay? – She had no idea that her agreement is the beginning of new life. Life very exciting and full of heartbreaks. It's time for a whole new side of her "career". A new chapter.


	3. Danny the Nanny

**Hello everyone :)**

**It passed some time after updated the last of my chapters... To be honest, I'm thinking about rid off a few of my stories.**

**I thought about L.O.V.E. and its prologue and in future I want to make (based on it) another story. What you think?**

**Please, also tell me what you think about this shortstory. It will have a few chapters?**

**Wanna more? [tpiapiac] - my tumblr and twitter :)**

* * *

**TVD_TVD_TVD**

She didn't think that her fate was so turn out. It had to be something like: "freshman management profession ends of the title of the Economist". Then it was supposed to be already easier, because she should strive to meet her objectives. Then get to know her beloved man with whom she could roll the interesting conversations over coffee. He would have adored her until she said sacramental "I do".

She had no idea that she will finish with two children in a big house on the outskirts of Manhattan, where the government has valet while the husband is absent. And he was not present. From morning till night, until the children go to bed. It is a pity that it was not her child and he was not her prince charming...

- Okay. What story do you want to read.

- Cinderella, please.

- This is my favorite - said the golden-haired girl with inscrutable, blue eyes.

- It was, and my favorite story too.

- It is? This may be the reason for difficult life experiences that you've been through. Do you think that art hidden in something, which makes it difficult to establish these relationships with others? - Elena blinked several times.

- You are very smart, you know that, right? But please, do not try to understand me, because it's much more complicated story. I have read or not?

- Do not. - This time Elena was astonished. What is a child of her wanted?

- Why do not you take care of us? You do not like us?

- Is not like that. I don't, don't like you. I just don't know you and that is the obstacle. Don't even know for whom I will work, you know? Your dad for sure will find someone who will be better than my on this position.

- But I do not want anyone else. - The girl threw the covers and snuggled into Elena again. - Besides, daddy is too busy to think about us.

- Don't say that. Dad certainly tries with all his strength to provide you with everything you need.

_Of course, if someone needs all of this things… _- she thought.

When Olive asleep Elena stood up slowly from the bed. She really thought that the little girl did not wake up. After she left the room quietly closing the door behind her, she turned with almost had a heart attack. Alaric stood in front of her. He listened.

- Are you crazy! - Whispered as loudly to gave him time to come to the conclusion that if the children didn't sleep she could shout at him..

- Me? I just walked there...

- For sure... - Already have something to add, When they heard from someone enters the house.

- It's probably Stefan - she heard the voice of Alaric. Saltzman went down to say hello to his boss.

- And what about me? - Elena feared. It means, she was upset. She was a strange woman who stood at his sleeping child. She wondered what does he think of her? On the other hand, she had time to develop the same opinion about him. And it wasn't the nicest thing in her mind...

**TVD_TVD_TVD **

- Stefan is waiting for you? – Alaric said to her after she came from the stairs down through the hallway near Stefan's office.

- What? Why? – she asked with a raised voice. Because why would he want to see her? In general, how does he know that she is in his house ... Wait! _Alaric you traitor_, she thought.

- Just go inside. - He practically pushed her into the office of his boss. Elena she felt a little uncomfortable. She looked around the room lined with wood paneling. Virtually everywhere constant bookshelves making the room more like a library than an office.

On the right was a large window with a terrace. At the day had to be very clear here. Only at the end she pointed to the large mahogany desk with a green top. It looked like a table to play billiards but didn't have holes. Near this huge piece of furniture was a man. She could not determine whether he was tall, nor could not see his face because he didn't graced her any look.

- Give me your credentials, we will get back to you - said the haughty, yet wearily. Man gave the impression of being tired of daily life. He didn't look up from the documents on which he worked.

- I'm sorry, but this is a mistake. Not looking for a job - she said after a moment of silence on both sides.

Stefan only looked at the person. He had not expected such a response. The fact that it was not easy to find the right person for the position of nanny for his children, as unlikely as it sounds.

He scanned the brunette curious gaze. The girl frowned impatiently his opinion that each of her was making.

Meanwhile, he had not the slightest intention of being rude to her. On the contrary. As soon noticed a beautiful woman standing in a niche, attracted even more. What's so attractive and young person is doing in his house, and why has to do with his children since as she said, not looking for a job?

- No? - Asked, surprised at her response and extremely curious about what else she could tell him.

- I do not. I met your daughter accidentally and some we've met... I mean, she... - She thought for a moment how to tell him that his daughter has "x-ray vision, and she scans the other people in her environment"?

- All right. I'll pay you for today...

- It is unnecessary. That was no problem. Honestly, I would have been more pleased if you'll want to spend with your daughter a little more time...

- Excuse me?

- These are small children. They need a father, not a nanny. - Said honestly.

- Do you think that if I had a choice, I'll be sitting at work to night? - There was a moment of awkward silence.

- If that's all? Thank you for your time, or something, and good night. - She came out of his office, leaving him a little dazed. The girl, whose name he didn't know because she wasn't provided. He gulped when he was alone. He didn't know what to think. She was a complete stranger and it came so easily to assess him. But try. He did his best to fill the gap left by the children's mother. And he gave no handle it, that's another story.

- You're like donkey - Alaric's voice rang like a bell in his ears. - I am giving you for such a girl, and you're just scaring her?

- Do you like your job?

- Oh, my God... Where I work? Madhouse - Alaric said at parting.

- Daddy? – he heard the voice of his favorite little girl – Where's Danny?

- Who? – he asked.

- Danny the nanny?


End file.
